


Touches You

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: It's the result of Kagami realizing the smoldering potential he's always had and Aomine feeling the burn, the fire spreading down his throat and chest until it fully transforms him.





	1. All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyahgamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/gifts).



> For Team Starburst @ KnB Discord Team Battle.
> 
> Each drabble is entirely unrelated to the next. Rating may go up later.

His fingers tingle with a strange, numbing warmth when the Seirin ace sits down across the table. The air hisses softly when he breathes in; Kagami looks stupidly good even though he's just wearing a black t-shirt like usual. It looks like the same one he wore on the day they met, but Aomine can't tell for sure. He swallows, remembering how he had smeared the mud on his shoes across the three-point line and read disappointment in the crinkles of the same shirt a year ago.

How much his opinions of Kagami had changed since then.

It's the result of Kagami realizing the smoldering potential he's always had and Aomine feeling the burn, the fire spreading down his throat and chest until it fully transforms him. He used to think that he had already outgrown his awkward adolescent phase back in middle school, though it's clear now that he was wrong. He just hadn't felt the full force of it yet. The amount of distress Mai-chan's voluptuous figure gave him is nothing compared to what Kagami does, but Aomine wouldn't have it any other way. It's only fitting that Kagami would be the one to make him feel like this.

Despite his best effort to hide his wavering emotions, every time their eyes meet (and they always do, for some reasons), he knows that Kagami knows. It's obvious from the twitch of the other's forked eyebrows and the slight protrusion of his bottom lip. He must be aware of Aomine's inner turmoil, because Aomine was never good at hiding his feelings. Fortunately for the tanned ace, the simple way that they communicate dictates that they ignore the low hum of his bittersweet infatuation in favor of basketball, basketball, and more basketball.

It's all fine and dandy.

Until Kagami dodges his gaze for the fourth time in twenty minutes, that was.

He wonders if the other finally got scared. He can't blame him, because he used to be scared too. Aomine had been afraid until he realized that the uneasiness that troubled him wasn't the fear of change or rejection, it was something more basic. It's the notion of giving up on what was important to him and the thought that, if he gives up, there'll be nothing left. This rivalry, this friendship, this one-sided love-- He doesn't want to lose any of it. He refuses let go of the best part of himself; it took him too long enough to find Kagami.

The flickering hope inside him never extinguishes, no matter how many times Kagami looks away.

There's a simple reason for that.

He doesn't point out the fact that Kagami isn't really listening when he tells him the best way to catch cicadas, because it's not that important anyway. (He'll catch him all the cicadas he wants. Kagami doesn't have to learn.) His voice must have succeeded in droning out most of the awkwardness, because Kagami slowly begins to look at him again. The shift in direction of the other's pupils is so subtle that Aomine would have missed it if he blinked. Their eyes meet, and Kagami freezes for a second before he stubbornly stares back, fighting his bashfulness to meet him halfway. It's a different side of Kagami than the one he dueled against on court, but it's Kagami nonetheless and Aomine is obsessed.

It's all he ever wanted.


	2. What It Take (to Fall)

Two hundred eighty-three days spent waiting for you on the street basketball court by his house. You were always late, but he didn't mind waiting, at least not as much as he had complained. At first, you would bring your childhood friend with you and say that she was the one who dragged you here. He didn't care; he was too happy to see you. He challenged you as soon as you got here, and you would start playing right away. Eventually your childhood friend said she didn't want to be the three wheel and stopped coming here, so it was just you and him. You didn't know why, but it made you happy when you're alone with him. You liked it when you can see yourself in his eyes.

A hundred ninety-four meals eaten together. Mostly at Maji, but sometimes at his place. You usually talked about basketball while you ate, and you would try to predict the result of the next week's NBA or Interhigh matches. Most of the time you agreed, but it was more fun when you didn't. He said the only thing better than arguing with you about basketball is playing basketball against you, and you thought so, too.

Thirteen nights you slept over at his house. Once you insisted sleeping in his bed instead of on the floor, and he said he heard from your childhood friend that you could fall asleep even on the rooftop of your school. You said you hurt your knee during practice. Even though he didn't see how sleeping in his bed would help your knee, he let you anyway. You both pretended to be asleep as you hugged under the blanket.

Four midterms failed together. Your English textbook was written in British English and he was American, so he tried to read it with a Scottish accent. You recorded his voice on your phone when he wasn't looking. He was embarrassed when you played it back, so you thought he must have failed his fake accent spectacularly, not that you could tell the difference.

One time you got drunk together. It was the night before he had to leave for America. You stole the beer his teacher stashed in his cupboard because you could use some liquid courage. He caught you and somehow, it turned into a drinking contest. You lost, but only because he had a black hole as a stomach. In his drunken exhilaration, he hugged your neck and told you he loved you, and you said you loved him too.

Never mentioned to him what happened that night. He didn't remember anything while you remembered everything. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking, but it didn't matter, because just the mere possibility of it being true was enough to get your hopes up. You'll chase him to the ends of the earth.

Because it would be a waste if he can't remember hearing it from you.


End file.
